tomsawyerfandomcom-20200215-history
Things Inspired by Tom Sawyer
Adaptations and influences http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Adventures_of_Tom_Sawyer&action=edit&section=3 edit Film and Television *''Tom Sawyer'' (1930), directed by John Cromwell, starring Jackie Coogan as Tom *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tom_Sawyer_%281936_film%29&action=edit&redlink=1 Tom Sawyer] (1936), a Soviet Union version directed by Lazar Frenkel and Gleb Zatvornitsky *In 1938, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer was filmed in Technicolor by the Selznick Studio. It starred Tommy Kelly as Tom and was directed by Norman Taurog. Most notable was the cave sequence designed by William Cameron Menzies. *A 1968 French/German made-for-television miniseries, directed by Wolfgang Liebeneiner, starring Roland Demongeot as Tom and Marc Di Napoli as Huck *A 1968 Romanian movie Aventurile lui Tom Sawyer directed by Mircea Albulescu *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1968) was a half-hour live-action/animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions *A 1969 Mexican film called Las Aventuras de Juliancito *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Sawyer_%281973_film%29 Tom Sawyer (1973)], A musical adaptation by Robert B. Sherman and Richard M. Sherman, with Johnny Whitaker in the title role, Jeff East as Huck Finn, Jodie Foster as Becky Thatcher and Celeste Holm as Aunt Polly. *A TV movie version sponsored by Dr Pepper was released that same year. It starred Buddy Ebsen as Muff Potter and was filmed in Upper Canada Village. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huckleberry_Finn_and_His_Friends Huckleberry Finn and His Friends (1979 TV series)] *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (anime)'' (1980), a Japanese anime TV series by Nippon Animation, part of the World Masterpiece Theater; aired in the United States on HBO *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn'' (Приключения Тома Сойера и Гекльберри Финна), a 1981 Soviet Union version directed by Stanislav Govorukhin. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tom_Sawyer_%281984_film%29&action=edit&redlink=1 Tom Sawyer] (1984), Canadian claymation version produced by Hal Roach studios *''Tom and Huck'' (1995), starring Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Tom and Brad Renfro as Huck Finn *A 1995 episode for the PBS television series Wishbone, entitled "A Tail in Twain". *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Sawyer_%282000_film%29 Tom Sawyer], an animated adaptation, featuring the characters as anthropomorphic animals with an all-star voice cast, including country singers Rhett Akins (as Tom), Mark Wills (as Huck Finn), Lee Ann Womack, Waylon Jennings and Hank Williams Jr. as well as Betty White as Aunt Polly *Tom Sawyer appears as a United States Secret Service agent in the 2003 movie The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen *Tom Sawyer also appeared in the The Fairly OddParents episode "Shelf Life" on September 10, 2004. He was the main antagonist of this episode. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tom_Sawyer_%282011_film%29&action=edit&redlink=1 Tom Sawyer] (2011), German Film directed by Hermine Huntgeburth http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Adventures_of_Tom_Sawyer&action=edit&section=4 edit Theatrical In 1956 'We're From Missouri', a musical adaptation of The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, with book, music and lyrics by Tom Boyd, was presented by the students at the Guildhall School of Music and Drama. In 1960, Boyd's musical version (re-titled Tom Sawyer) was presented professionally at Theatre Royal Stratford East in London, England, and in 1961 toured provincial theatres in England.Tom Boyd's musical of TOM SAWYER was produced again in April and June 2010 in Cirencester, Gloucestershire, England. Another musical adaptation is Mississippi Melody, a musical by Jack Hylton. In April 2010, The Hartford Stage presented a theatrical adaptation entitled [http://hartfordstage.org/files/shows/mark_twains_the_adventures_of_tom_sawyer/ts_portal/index.html Mark Twain's The Adventures of Tom Sawyer] as part of a centennial observation of Mark Twain's passing. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Adventures_of_Tom_Sawyer&action=edit&section=5 edit Ballet "Tom Sawyer: A Ballet in Three Acts" premiered on October 14, 2011 at the Kauffman Center for the Performing Arts in Kansas City, Missouri. The score was by composer Maury Yeston, with choreography by William Whitener, artistic director of the Kansas City Ballet.[6] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Adventures_of_Tom_Sawyer&action=edit&section=6 edit Literature Don Borchert's The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and The Undead is a retelling of the story set in an alternate universe with a zombie outbreak. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Adventures_of_Tom_Sawyer&action=edit&section=7 edit Internet On November 30, 2011 to celebrate Twain’s 176th birthday, the Google doodle was a scene from The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Adventures_of_Tom_Sawyer&action=edit&section=8 edit Music *A song called Tom Sawyer is featured on the Canadian rock band Rush's eighth studio album Moving Pictures. *The German punk rock band Muff Potter took their name from a character from the book. All copyrights go to wikipedia